


vanilla black coffee

by alter__idem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent Friendship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Robert Parrish, Bisexual Adam Parrish, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Past Child Abuse, Robert Parrish Is His Own Warning, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter__idem/pseuds/alter__idem
Summary: Everyone knew that some people, only the really fortunate ones, got a soulmark on their skin the moment they were born.Only thirty percent of the world population would be born bearing a soulmark.Only thirty percent of the people felt attraction to their same gender.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	vanilla black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I don't even know how I got here, just that I wanted to write some pynch fluff and it developed into this.

Everyone knew that some people, only the really fortunate ones, got a soulmark on their skin the moment they were born.  
Only thirty percent of the world population would be born bearing a soulmark.  
Only thirty percent of the people felt attraction to their same gender.  
The whole idea of soulmates had been born to defend those people from judgement.  
Because society was on constant change, and things that may have seemed normal and natural to the greek civilization, suddenly had become a sin.  
And so this was nature’s defence mechanism.  
And it usually worked, because no one would be able to maintain his ideas of something being a sin, or gross if the universe was signaling that those two people belonged together.  
But that was not Robert Parrish’ case, of course not.

Of course Adam Parrish had to have one.  
And of course her mum had one but his dad didn’t.  
And of course his dad had grown a hatred towards any kind of thing that resembled a mark of the skin.  
Adam had shown the soulmark to his mum in complete secrecy, hoping that she would clear something up about them.  
Because he had no idea of what they meant, no one ever dared mention them in his family.  
And he was four, and he was curious.

Adam’s mum had closed the bathroom door, had taken his son’s tiny wrist and smiled a happy tearful smile.  
“Do you know what this means?” She had asked sweetly.  
The boy only shook his head no and looked at his mum expectantly.  
“This means that there’s someone out there who loves you so, so much that they have something like this on their skin too, and they match.”  
She swiftly kissed Adam’s cheek and smiled.  
“These…” She caressed his son’s wrist skin “will be the first words your soulmate will think when they see you..” A little tear was threatening to come out of his mum’s eyes, and Adam hugged his mum. “And this,” She brushed her fingers on the second sentence that covered his skin, “are the words he will actually say to you the first time you see each other.  
“Listen to me carefully, honey” His mum murmured against his hair. “Never, never in your life marry someone who isn’t that boy you’re destined to be with, don’t let yourself be influenced by society and what they’re telling you is wrong and right, don’t be like me, okay? Your love will never, never be wrong, even if people tell you it is, even if dad doesn’t treat you right because of it, you have to know that your love is pure, and valid, and normal, yes?” she whispered, and the little boy nodded.  
Then everything felt as if the world had stopped.  
Because his dad had listened to at least part of that conversation, and he had his eyes set on the words that decorated Adam’s left wrist.  
“Oh of course he’s a fucking fag” Robert Parrish said, sounding the most disgusted he had ever sounded.

There was fury in his eyes and Adam was too scared to even remember how to breathe.  
That was the moment where the fights had begun, where his father would hit him everyday reminding him that no boy would ever want some rubbish boy like him.

And that should have been enough to make Adam not want to know what his soulmate looked like, it did not stop him reaching out to touch the skin on his left wrist to make himself comfortable. Because there was someone out there that would also be waiting for him, and that would love him not even with his scars, but because of them, that would appreciate the whole of him, not just the beautiful parts.

Adam Parrish was a broken boy, but at least he had hope.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam had just started his second year at Harvard.

He was also not in his best moment.  
His last and only girlfriend, Blue, had left him barely two months ago because she had found love somewhere else.  
And he didn’t blame her, he really didn’t, because he knew that the moment his soulmate appeared he wouldn't care about anything more in the world.  
Still, he was stressed.  
He had a lot of projects to finish and his job at Cabeswater Café was the only thing currently keeping him afloat.

It was a stressful day and peak hour was getting close, it was also raining like crazy and that meant more people seeking refuge at the coffee shop.  
Which was good for the business but incredibly bad for Adam’s mental health.  
He took a deep breath and brushed his fingertips against the soft skin of his wrist.

It’s fine, I’m fine, it’s just another day.

Adam felt himself relax and smiled at Blue, who had just arrived and was putting on her apron.

“Hey” Blue smiled at him and got ready to start. “my boyfriend’s coming today, and he’s bringing his friend I think” She smiled sweetly and Adam couldn’t help but smile back, even now he realized that they were a much better team as friends than they would have ever been as a couple.

“Great” He shrugged.  
“No, no, you don’t understand, his boy friend,” She said, emphasizing on the word boy “who happens to also have a soulmark, is coming today.”  
Adam just smiled and tried to busy himself heating the cinnamon rolls.  
He wasn’t gonna lie, he was kind of excited to meet another boy who had a soulmark and was confident enough to to show it around freely, ot at least let people know that he had one, but he was also a realistic person, and what were the possibilities of this boy being his soulmate.

Yet he smiled at Blue and shrugged.  
“We’ll see, I guess.”  
But Adam hoped, because he had been waiting for his soulmate all his life, because of how safe that simple writing on his skin had made him feel everytime he was anxious about anything.  
Because even if he didn’t end up dating the boy supposed to be his soulmate, he wanted to have him in his life nonetheless even if it was only as a friend.

He was pretty sure he was going to end up dating him though, just by the look of his words.

“holy fucking hell, is that a barista or a fucking model?”  
“hey...hmm, vanilla black coffee, no sugar, thank you”

If it wasn’t for the words that represented the thoughts of this stranger,he would have thought his soulmate was an asshole, not even a good morning.  
But he knew it was because he was kind of nervous, and he knew this boy had found him attractive enough to think he, Adam Parrish, should be a model.

He smiled and tried to busy himself taking orders and making incredibly extravagant coffees.  
It was the 23rd of December and people were feeling more festive than ever, there was nothing he could do about it after all.

Then Blue was quickly making his way to the cash register and smiling broadly.  
“Adam, could you please take their order?”  
Adam got up from where he was restocking the blueberry muffins and walked to where Blue was, then he lifted his eyes from where they were fixated on the floor, and he found the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life right there, in front of him.

Shit, he’s hot, please rail me if you don’t mind.

He was dressed in all black, a leather jacket hugging his waist perfectly, the hints of a black tattoo peeking from behind the boy’s neck, icy blue eyes and soft 

He smiled when Blue introduced them as Gansey and his friend Ronan.

Gansey ordered the Christmas special, with bright beautiful eyes that could not stay away from Blue’s face for more time than some seconds.  
Adam felt happy for her, she deserved nothing less than that.

And then it was Ronan’s time to order, and he could feel himself trying to breath normally.  
“Hey...hmm, vanilla black coffee, no sugar, thank you”  
Blue emitted a sound that could only be described as a shriek.  
Adam’s breath stopped mid air, and he felt his eyes connect to Ronan’s eyes.  
“Oh god, it’s you” He felt himself say and Ronan’s eyes went wide.  
Ronan’s hand had automatically moved to his leather jacket covered forearm.

“You think I’m hot,” Ronan said, sounding like he didn’t believe his own words.  
“You think I should be a model” Adam moved his sleeve out of the way, just to show his words to Ronan, and the other boy’s pale fingers got incredibly close to his skin.  
“You can” Adam gave his permission and felt a soft finger grazing his skin. “Can I?”  
Ronan immediately took off his jacket and showed his forearm to an awestruck Adam, who ran his fingers against the pale boy’s skin.

“Ronan…”  
“What’s your name?” The boy interrupted, looking at Adam with soft eyes.  
“Adam” He liked his lips.  
Ronan nodded.  
“Please tell me you don’t want us to be platonic soulmates”  
Adam felt his ears grow hot and red.  
“No,” He smiled and looked at Ronan, “I think I made that pretty clear.” He pointed at the please rail me, if you don’t mind. Ronan blushed a little bit and smiled. "Well thank god, I've been thinking about kissing you for the last ten minutes." It was an admission, and it was soft and it was whispered. And it was met with soft lips put in other soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I'm that person that is obsessed with soulmark and soulmate aus, and yesterday I finished reading the last one I hadn't yet read, so logically, I just had to write one.
> 
> Comments give me life so please leave one on your way out, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
